


The Car's the Star

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Written for the weekly challenge on Spn-BigPretzel community on Livejournal.  The challenge was:Put a Supernatural character or characters of your choice in a reality TV show, either an existing one, or one of your own invention.





	

***CUE CAMERA ONE***

“Hey there!”

“It’s Rocky Hotrod here and welcome to this week’s edition of ‘Jazz up my Jalopy’.”

***DRUM ROLL***

“And in this week’s edition, we’re going to see ‘Dean’. Dean was nominated by his ultra-cool British buddy, who only calls himself Fergus.”

Fergus says; _‘My dear friend Dean and I have shared many wonderful moments together. We’ve been to Hell and back … literally.’_

_‘It makes me feel very sad that he drives around in this bloody old crate that’s about fifty years old and sounds like a tractor. The rust spots on the damn thing are all that’s holding it together and it’s about as aerodynamic as a bingo hall'._

_'The doors creak, the aircon whistles and it’s still got a cassette player, I mean – A SODDING CASSETTE PLAYER! Rocky, I’m sure Dean would be thrilled and delighted if you could help him to … JAZZ UP HIS JALOPY!’ ___

__“Okay, I’m told by Fergus that I would find Dean having breakfast in Mal’s Diner here in downtown Lebanon. So let’s go and surprise him …”_ _

__xxxxx_ _

__Sam frowned as he watched the evening news._ _

__‘Well-known TV presenter Rocky Hotrod is recovering in hospital tonight after an unknown assailant in Lebanon, Kansas, tried to impale him on his own wrench.’_ _

__“That’s horrible, the poor guy,” Sam sighed. “What a terrible world we live in.”_ _

__“Sure is,” replied Dean with a derisory snort; “he wanted to put a rear spoiler on the Impala and paint her gold.”_ _

__xxxxx_ _

__end_ _


End file.
